dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnar McRyan
Ragnar McRyan (ライアン, Ryan in Japanese, and first localized as Ragnar on the NES) is the first character that the player controls in the original version of Dragon Quest IV (second in the remakes as the prologue lets you play as The Hero). A soldier of the Kingdom of Burland, Ragnar is sent to investigate a case of missing children in the village of Strathbaile. Discounting the prologue, and the fact that all main characters are present in Chapter Six, Ragnar is the only member of the chosen to make cameo appearances in multiple chapters (with the exception being Chapter Four). Appearance Ragnar is a very physically fit and muscular man, despite his age. He has tanned skin and dark blue hair, with a stern appearance and a large bushy mustache. He wears a pink breastplate with a long red cape attached and a leather skirt called a pteruges over a blue undershirt and shorts. His helmet is pink with a red plume and he wears pink gloves and pink shin guards over a black pair of boots. Ragnar also wears a metal armband on his right bicep, two metal bands on his thighs, and a single metal pauldron on his left shoulder. His armour is reminiscent of the kind used in Ancient Rome. Personality Naturally, he is far more concerned with improving his skill at arms than with scholarly pursuits. He is quite a compassionate person, as evidenced by his righteous fury against the demonic kidnappers and willingness to befriend an innocent monster when most would slay it. Ragnar's fellow soldiers look up to him with admiration and respect, and even the king places the utmost confidence in him. Though Ragnar takes great pride in his strength and skill, he is a humble man at heart and places the safety of others above all else. In the DS remake, Ragnar speaks with a Scottish accent (ex: "Och no! Hoo'd I manage tae get scrabbed right on the end o' ma couter?"). Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IV Ragnar's chapter begins with him receiving a summons from the King of Burland. He treks through a cave from his hometown in the south to the royal castle; to do so, he is forced to travel through a cave, where he meets Healie, a Healslime who joins him on his quest after being rejected by several of Ragnar's comrades. After reaching the castle, the king tasks Ragnar with discovering the cause of the sudden disappearance of many of Strathbaile's children. Ragnar tracks down the kids' usual hangout spot, and from here Healie discovers a magical "spring" to a nearby fortress, which several Burland soldiers have already located and are fast on their way to perishing in, if they have not already done so. Ragnar makes it to the heart of the fortress, and confronts the demon responsible, who unveils the Underworld's master plan of killing the Chosen before he can ever rise against their Lord. Ragnar kills him and rescues the children, winning the favour of the entire country. Ragnar makes cameo appearances during Chapters 2 and 3. In Chapter 2 he is in the Endor Shrine at night. In Chapter 3 he can be found in the casino at Endor in which he is looking for the Hero. By Chapter 5, his search took him to Mintos, where a couple of residents would relate his visit to the Hero. Sometime after, Ragnar headed to the House of Prophecy to learn more about the Hero, but diverted from that search when learning about the corrupt King of Palais de Léon from a prisoner at Havre Léon. He arrived to the castle where he is about to take on the Marquis. After the Marquis is defeated by the Hero's party, Ragnar joins forces with the hero. After the downfall of Psaro the Manslayer (Aamon in the remakes), Ragnar reported the victory to the King of Burland and later visited the Hero in their hometown with the rest of the party. Dragon Quest VI Ragnar appears with the other Chosen in the near-future version of Reaper's Peak. He is found in the weapon shop, trying to get a replacement for his broken sword. He is annoyed with the cat running the store for not stocking any swords at all. Dragon Quest VIII Ragnar appears as one of the monster team owners at Morrie's Monster Arena. His team includes a Healslime, a Dullahan, and a Gigantes, which are called Healie's Heelies, a likely homage to his short partnership with one. Dragon Quest IX Ragnar appears as one of the special guests at the Quester's Rest in Stornway. This could be obtained through the DQVC using Nintendo's Wi-Fi Channel. When spoken to, he gives the player different pieces of his outfit depending on different situations, such as talking to him as a Warrior. Side Games Itadaki Street Along with Torneko, Kiryl, and Alena, Ragnar appears as a playable character in Itadaki Street Special. Dragon Quest Heroes I + II Ragnar appears as an exclusive playable character in the Nintendo Switch version. As a reference to his partnership with Healie, Ragnar teams up with Healix in his Coup de Grâce attack. Abilities When applied to the Dragon Quest III class system, Ragnar is a soldier. He has strong attack and defense, but low agility, can wear most armor and wield most weapons, but has no spells. Even his character design is a variation of the soldier, though his main color is pink, not red. Names *His original name is ライアン. This was romanized Lyan in the original guidebook, but Ryan on the official DS wallpaper. *In the German DS localization he is called Ragnar Rauhbein. Rauhbein is a German term for a person that is uncouth, but good at heart. *In the Italian DS localization, he is called Galiardo de Guglielmi. *In VI, if Mortamor is defeated and the bonus dungeon unlocked, once given the option to view others' dreams, if the near future is chosen, Ragnar will be seen in the weapon shop. Trivia In Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime, the character Big Daddy bears a strong resemblance to Ragnar. Etymology Ragnar is a name of Norse origin, meaning warrior of judgement. * His original name is ライアン (Raian, or Ryan). This was romanized as Lyan in the original guidebook, but Ryan on the official DS wallpaper. * In the German DS localization he is called Ragnar Rauhbein. Rauhbein is a German term for a person that is uncouth, but good at heart. * In the Italian DS localisation, he is called Gagliardo de Guglielmi. Gallery DQMBRV - Ragnar.png|Ragnar McRyan's artwork for MBRV. Category:Dragon Quest IV party members Category:Dragon Quest VIII NPCs Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests